Projection systems and/or screens are not always manufactured to an intended specification. For example edges of screens may not be straight as intended and/or projectors may not be mounted as designed. As such, a projected image may need to be manipulated to match the actual screen geometry through an iterative process of manually adjusting the projected image, viewing the resulting image projected at the screen and further adjusting the projected image. This can be very time consuming, processing intensive and does not always result in an acceptable accuracy of the projected image. Furthermore, blending two projected images together on complex and/or curved geometry is more complicated than on flat screens and the same iterative approach is required to ensure that all images are blended properly.